The Change
by ShioriKaNomo
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha goes into a shop in Kagome's era alone? Summaries aren't my thing. Story is a lot better


**The Change **

**One day while Inuyasha and Kagome were visiting the modern era, Kagome decided to go shopping. **

**This time, instead of leaving him home, Kagome thought she should bring Inuyasha. He was hesitant at first because he had to leave his sword at the house but she convinced him it was ok. **

…**Once in town, Inuyasha's nose was filled with many new scents. Perfume, food, gasoline, and so much more. It was quite overwhelming for the hanyou, but he put up with it for Kagome. **

**Kagome went into almost every store they passed by. Inuyasha twitched his ears under his hat and he sighed. ~How many merchants does she have to go to before she buys anything?! This woman is so indecisive.~ He looked to Kagome and saw her go into yet another store! He let out a small growl and followed. ~Once again.~ When he went inside, Inuyasha saw a row of people, sitting in chairs, getting their hair cut. He stared as some women with long flowing hair, had it cut to their shoulders! He tilted his head and quizzically observed. As he was doing this, Kagome left after making her appointment for later. **

**She walked away, not noticing her hanyou was still in the barber shop…**

… **After a few minutes a man came up to him and tapped his shoulder. Inuyasha spun around and stared at the man. "Whadda ya want?" The man smiled warmly. "If you don't not mind sir, I'd like to give you a free hair cut." Inuyasha gave him an uncertain look. "What's the catch?" The man shook his head. "There is no catch. I'm simply trying to do you a service." Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright fine." **

**So the man sat Inuyasha down in a chair and began to brush through his long silver hair. The man asked him, "Do you dye your hair?" Inuyasha shook his head. "It's naturally like this." The man was shocked. "I've never seen someone so young with naturally silver hair! And I've been doing this for over 16 years!" Inuyasha smirked. "Let's just say I'm a little unusual." The man chuckled. "Yes you are, but in a good way oo**

**Lmy boy. What is your name?" The Hanyou introduced himself. "Inuyasha." The man held out his hand. "Pan." Inuyasha shook his hand and Pan continued to brush Inuyasha's hair. **

…**After his hair was silky, Pan began to cut it. Inuyasha tensed, not being able to see what was going on, but he kept calm. **

…**About 30 minutes passed and Inuyasha knew his hair was extremely different… He knew it was shorter than his shoulders. **

**In our point of view, Inuyasha's hair looked like some sort of high school students! It wasn't too short or too long. The back was only about 3 or 4 inches long and his bangs were the same. The hanyou warned Pan not to take off his hat completely so he slightly lifted it up and trimmed his hair. **

… **After 45 minutes of sitting in a chair, Inuyasha was done. Pan handed him a mirror and Inuyasha couldn't look away… He looked exactly like an ordinary high school student with shaggy hair! If it weren't for his clothes, he would look completely normal! He grinned at his new look and gave the man a hug. "Thanks." Pan hugged him back and grinned. "Be sure to bring your lady friend back by 5. She has to get her hair cut too." Then it hit him… Inuyasha lost Kagome… He ran outside and picked up her scent. ~Good she's close.~ He sighed and saw her standing in front of a store, talking to some friends. He went up to her and hugged her. "Don't you dare leave me got it?" At first Kagome thought it was a complete stranger! But when she heard his voice she knew it was her hanyou… "Inu…Inuyasha?!" He pulled away from the hug and grinned. "Ya ya I know." Kagome tugged his short hair and looked like she's seen a ghost. "Y-your hair…" Inuyasha sighed and took her hand away. "I know I got it cut. And don't worry it was free." Kagome covered her mouth and turned cherry red. ~He's even cuter with short hair!~ Inuyasha began to blush as well. "What are you gawking at?! It's not that big of a deal!" Kagome smirked and threw her arms around him. "I love it!" Inuyasha froze. "Really?" Kagome nodded. "It makes you look different, but in a good way." He shrugged. "Whatever." **

…**So now it was Kagome's turn to get her hair cut off. Inuyasha didn't want to see her beautiful black hair go, but he couldn't do anything about it. **

**After Kagome was done, she looked the same! He tilted his head and examined her hair. "It's the same?!" Kagome chuckled. "I only got an inch off ok?" He sighed. "Good." Kagome blushed. "You like my hair like this?" Inuyasha blushed realizing what he said. "Well… ya…" Kagome smiled to herself. "Thanks Inuyasha." He cleared his throat and looked away. "Um… let's get going. Remember we're leaving tonight." The miko nodded and the two went home. **

**When Inuyasha took off his hat he was relieved to have it off. Kagome's mother stared at him. "Why did you cut your hair Inuyasha?" He shrugged. "I just felt like it ok?" Kagome's mother smiled. "I like it. It makes you look handsome." Inuyasha blushed and stared at her. Kagome gave herself a face palm. Kagome's mother chuckled. "Oh come on Kagome you think so too! It says so in that message you sent me!" Kagome turned pale and fell over. "Mom… please…" Inuyasha looked over to her and raised his eyebrow. "You said that?" Kagome shyly nodded. "Well… it's true." He slightly smiled. ~Maybe I should change stuff about me more often.~ **

… **So Kagome packed all the things they needed and went back to the feudal era. **

**Upon arrival, Shippo tackled Inuyasha and growled. "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha!" The Hanyou growled back. "It's me Baka!" Shippo got off of him and stared. "Your hair!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ok I get it. I look different. Get over it will ya?" **

**When Miroku and Sango saw him they acted the same way. **

**Inuyasha growled at them and told them to shut it… That's when he realized he forgot his sword at Kagome's house… He ran back to the well without saying a word and returned in 5 minutes. Kagome asked him what it was and he simply growled at her. "You made me forget tetseiga!" Kagome chuckled. "Well it's our responsibility. You forgot it not me!" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever wench." **


End file.
